elements to a murder
by valskulawesome
Summary: this is the story of two girls who end up being elementals. mayhem, a professional troublemaker is taniths and ghastlys daughter but the witch put a spell on tanith when she was pregnant and so this baby is not at all human... rated k for violence


Chapter one. Gun point

He sat at the bottom of the stairs and swiped away the grief-stricken tears that where gathering with such velocity that he scratched the side of his cheek. He felt the tears welling up inside him and this time he allowed them to flow freely gushing great rivers of briny tears down the scratch.

It gave him a warm feeling inside but that as well as his smile disappeared quickly. Too quickly for his liking. Hope was what he

Needed that momentary hope that had spread though him. He caught it before it flew away and held it tight. He thought about his happy childhood. The way he would run so carefree away from his troubles laughing and dancing with a smile on his face and a song in his heart… but now he wasn't so optimistic and that was all in the past. All he had now was a couple of worn memories and a book that he could not read. There was a slight breeze escaping from beneath the halls timber door and it began to blow his blonde tousled hair teasing it over his filthy face… and such a handsome face but his corrosive sorrow burned away all self-confidence and to him he was just a grubby kid.

A burly man in a pristine suit approached him and placed a gentle hand on his withered shoulder. "Come they are waiting" his voice was no more than a whisper carried away by the bitter cold draft. His eyes were red with tears and at the sight of this; he almost mercifully heaved him up. The draft became more tranquil and his tears vanished

The immeasurable corridor was besmirched with scandal smut and gossip. The odor was repulsive. He suddenly became immersed. With every step, the man in the exquisite suit became more and more blurred. The whole world seemed to be going so quickly too quickly to make sense of. The grimy walls began to close in. darkness!

Shielding his eyes against the nauseating artificial light sky began to regain consciousness and sat up. The smell of leather and pipe tobacco began to drift sneakily to his nose. He took one sniff and then began vigorously gulping in lungfuls of the strange aroma. It was not a mouth-watering smell but compared to the stench outside it was blissful. Glancing down at his hand his eyes widened and his indolent glance became an unwavering stare. What had they done to him? "Hello sky" came the voice and then something seized him and he was once again engrossed by darkness.

Meanwhile in Ireland a bleak and sinister whirlpool storm began to bubble and overflow into the torn red sky ricocheting purple and blue clouds over the rooftops above willow. Willows tarnished leather jacket, which she had recently pocketed, hung idly off her skinny frame as it billowed in the unrelenting wind.

"Well well what have we got here" willow ridiculed as she stood hands suspended in the air and a gun-pointing strait at her. "Officer have you been working out" willow complemented "no" he snapped sternly "I know It definitely shows. I guess without me around you thinking I was dead and all that food was the only thing that was occupying that ridiculous patch of waste ground that you call a mind". "Im not going to kill you" the officer glowered "im going to..." "I know officer I understand I always knew I was too hard core for you anyway I mean it was a Valliant try coming here alone even without mister ugly rouge but…". The officer grinned "first of all" he teased enjoying the fact that he could end this any moment "you are not hard core and second of all… who ever said I came alone".

Chapter two. Why love when you can loathe

They were going to Ireland he just knew it that was where they kept all the 'stray rags' as the officers called them. Fighting off boredom by shredding off the skin around his microchip, he yawned. Sky was a tactful but silent boy disparate to willow. While willow was tall with dark curly hair and strong arms, he was short slim kind of scrawny looking and blonde haired. Bouncing in his seat as they went over rock he recoiled in pain. He shouted a silent goodbye to the pinprick in the distance that had once been his home as it departed over the horizon and with it his hope. This was not the first time he had seen this sight but this time he knew today's goodbye would be the last…the horses violently jerked sending sky sprawling in his seat as they came to a uncomfortable and unnerving halt. He risked a glance out his window only to see a dejected cluster of police officers glaring at him with every ounce of hatred their blacked souls contained. They had all been tricked and it had cost them their jobs and their dignity. Their stomachs rumbled with a hunger that only revenge could satisfy. Like oil lanterns, the officers piercing eyes flickered with sudden joy at the sight of his obvious remorse. He avoided the jeers of the loathing policemen and directed his stare to the rooftops above. It was only then he saw his ally willow her lethargic smirk replaced with a look of confusion policeman on one side and the influence bearing Mr. Rouge behind reaching out to seize her. Sky's heart stopped and too late he cried out willows name.

Willows lunge was so sudden that it didn't even register. She flipped him over her hip and his temple cracked against her waiting knee. Willow paused for a moment admiring the cowering mans sheer size and then helped him up with a kick to the ribs. She waited until rouge was on his hands and knees before she stepped on his scarred face breaking every bone that dared to dwell there. He was a fighter she knew that for sure and she knew if she gave him even a second to recover, he would be onto her in a flash. It was only then that she saw him heading towards her with not extraordinarily impressive speed or agility his cellulite wobbling as if in slow motion. The only sound was of the officers quickening footsteps a rhythmic almost mesmerizing beat which ended with a sound of boots slowly sidestepping on slate and a scream of a man that abruptly stopped with a crunch.

It was all she could do to look down at the officer lying there in a burgundy pool of his own blood 50 meters below her. His name had been arcdemedise kindleson, but that was when his lungs had breath and his heart had a beat. What lay before her was just a shell a mockery of the brave soul he had once been.

She focused on the lead bullet cases flying towards her s.w read the engraving on the bullet. Not like, she cared right now. There came a shout from the far corner of the rooftop. Sky. Sky lunged and thrust his chest towards willows attackers the bullets hit him like a ton of brick and he jerked with the sudden unbearable momentum.

he was thrown to the ground and willow ran to her and clasped her friend's clammy hand. "Wow" joked willow her smile shaky but good-natured "is that a new sword."

"Oh im so glad you noticed I put it on especially for this moment cos I totally knew I was gonna die today" sky replied rolling his eyes. He had gone white and his rolling eyes became glazed

"I like it. Can I have it when your dead ."

"Sure want not when you are dead waste not"

There was a minute of complete silence.

"Bye" said willow

Sky's unseeing eyes stared up at her, vacant and lacking the warmth that they had once possessed.

There was no reply.

All was silent except from the cheers of the police officers below.

Everyone was too busy celebrating the death of the villain that they had had in custody to notice the one they where arresting slipping a needle into the corpse neck and then promptly loping away into the woods.

Chapter three violence

The bag felt cold, dank, and wet everything you would expect being in a body bag to feel like. he had been positioned on a narrow bed made of cast iron and various nuts and bolts which stuck up at odd angles making him wince whenever he moved. It was not the idyllic place he would have liked to wake up on but still at least he was not 6 feet under… that would have been a pain. Moving as silently as he could he slid his feet out of the rubbery bag and onto the smooth tiled floor of the examination room. It took a while for him to adjust to her vivid surroundings. When he did manage to regain his sight it rewarded him with a guard. Perfect just… a grin began to form on his face. A guard meant uniform and uniform meant access and the very fact that he was wearing the uniform at the time meant…violence.

Chapter 4 mayhem

Willow was running. Scurrying as fast as her legs would carry her dodging the occasional tree as not to slow her decent. She had made it to the cover of the woods but still she ran hoping to god that sky was ok hoping just pleading with life to give her a chance to prove herself. The torment of her verdict to leave and fear threatened to crush her. legs screaming at her she fought against the urge to stop. There was a village in sight nothing but a dot on the horizon but definitely a dwelling of some sort.

Police officers where a distraction she could do without but still she had not intended to kill one. The dot was getting closer and her vision began to form roofs, paths and trees. This was where she would be… where the only person that really mattered would be. Her name was Mayhem. Willow did not like to admit such things but the truth was she was scared of her. Mayhem was only 14 yes and willow was a good 4 years older than her but this girl was turning out to be a true and dangerous threat to the way things worked…and to the lives of the other agents. Reaching a thatched house with a rusted green Bentley parked outside she hid behind a bin and waited.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind and a cold blade was pressed to her neck robbing her of oxygen. She felt the warm breathe of her attacker and willow could just feel her smile "hello" came the voice so young but yet so chilling "don't threat im not a killer im a scientist". Willow flipped, mayhem still clinging obstinately to her back, digging the knife into her flesh. Gritting her teeth as not to cry out she darted for the wall and attempted to slam the teen into it, achieving nothing but a punch in the face. She sank down against the wall and moaned. Mayhem crouched, smiling next to her and willow was half expecting her to just cut her throat but instead she stabbed her with a small knife is the stomach, not to kill her but… for fun. She gagged and gasped for air as Mayhem jogged away leaving her against the cold brick. Blood trickled through her fingers and the last thing willow saw was her smile like a gaping wound as she jumped into the car…

Sam stepped into his shoes and buttoned up his coat, another beginning to another humdrum day at work, a poorly paying job that somehow kept his mortgage at bay. His thoughts wondered blindly into the over explored caverns of his mind, as he listened to another supposed 'moral boosting' speech from his wife. Remembering the money he had left in the car, he nodded his goodbyes and hurried out. He opened the door THE MONEY WASN'T THERE.

Instead, it was in the hands of a girl. She had short black hair and piercing yellow eyes, clad in a torn shirt and worn leather shorts he had no doubt, who she was. Straps encircled her waist holding knives and various darts, the instruments to a murder. "I have the information," he whispered trying and failing to hide his fear with words.

"Do you now"

"Yes I do, sky seaman is dead and willow breeze is missing".

She punched him and he whimpered "WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT" she bellowed. Stopping and smiling she spoke again "more importantly" she sniggered "what do you call this". Pulling out a dart, she giggled and he screamed a shrill and terrified wail. "A 3 37 dart hand crafted by the finest craftsmen in Canada made of a certain aliki metal" frowning she lowered the weapon "what she should be unconscious". Turning back to him, she flicked her wrist…and in one delicate movement, it flew from her grip.

The dart was poison tipped and as it hit his skin, he fell onto her. Now that he was closer, he could appreciate how strange she really was

. She had slits either side of her neck that looked like gills and her eyes where not only yellow but, her pupils where slits and snake like. Her Huge pointed ears twitched and he was thrown onto the ground as she darted away. He felt the water being thrown onto him and then nothing…

Chapter 5cheating

Sky lunged through the air for the guard and in one swift movement kicked him in the face. His head jerked back and stumbling blood spraying from his burst lip, he grabbed something off the table. Sky began to worry. What weapon would the arm a guard with these days? He prepared himself, standing completely still in what he thought was an appropriate battle stance. The guard turned and began to throw doughnuts at him missing each time. He stepped over the sugary mess and readied himself for more weapons of culinary destruction.

But instead the guard, who was no more that 17, opened his mouth and blurted "im so glad I was like brought up right like and I don't like meet like everything with like my fist like cos words are like well more powerful" he took a breath "and its like peaceful like so you could like give me a like break cos im going through a tough time like and like you are like only my age and like you understand that like violence isn't the answer like".

There was a moment of complete silence before sky said; "I have no idea wha..." he attacked again while he was halfway through his sentence this time bringing up a dustpan proudly. Sky batted it out of his hand and clonked him on the head with it. His look of pride turned to confusion and within moments, he was asleep on the cold smooth floor. Sky stared at him almost pityingly and whispered, "No wonder they leave you to guard dead bodies, they don't usually move very fast".

It took him a while to prize the clothes of the teen as for some reason he had spilled glue down his shirt. He was sure there was a story to it something stupid or a "you had to be there" moment, but he really had better duties to be getting on with. He began to stride out of the room but stopped abruptly…he had heard voices.

A weedy man in a shirt and shabby jeans entered the room, in a proud and stupid walk. The walk and the jeans had obviously been a rather unsuccessful effort to look cool, which resulted in people just laughing at him rather than with him. He folded his arms and grinned leaning his head to one side. Over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the teen lying slumped in the corner. "BRO DUDE" he bawled, running over to him. "He's unconscious" sky said as inconspicuously as he could. The man turned to him accusingly and holding up two hands innocently sky said, "He took a tumble with a box of doughnuts and the broom hit him on the head." The man narrowed his eyes and then said, "Want to play a game of chess?" He did not bother asking why the boy was half-naked or why he had a burst lip; he just shrugged his lofty shoulders and led her into the corridor.

Following him out he began to wonder if this was a trap. Had he really thought he was a guard?

Paste your document here...


End file.
